elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prejudice in Elfen Lied/@comment-174.254.65.240-20120603155803
I agree with Gojirob. I mean, let's look at some of the only few Diclonii revealed to us. Kaede (Nyu/Lucy) - I don't think I even need to go into this one. Kaede was abandoned by her parents, emotionally and physically abused by the other children in the orphanage, mistreated by the staff of the orphanage, and left completely alone her entire life... But she never showed any signs of wanting to take human life. The only time she actually became violent was at the sight of her beloved dog, her only friend in the world, being viciously murdered by the group of boys who have made her life a living hell. She just snapped, losing hope for all of humanity at that point. Diclonius #3 - While it never truly went into the details of her life, from what it did show of her, it seemed as if the only thing that drove her to murder was the countless hours of torturous procedures she was forced to go through. I mean, they shot freaking bowling balls out of a cannon at her, for god's sake. The only reason she went on a killing rampage and planted the virus inside Kurama, and I mean the only reason, is that he was the one in charge of her handling and testing, and in her mind, the one who orchestrated her torment. Nana - Now we get to the cornerstone of my argument. Nana has never once taken a life, be it human or Diclonius, and has never even expressed an urge to. The only times she's really fought, it's been to help her father or friends, and she's certainly never enjoyed doing it. While it's true that Nana led a life almost identical to #3 before her eventual release, she clung to her sanity by taking on the idea that Kurama is, in fact, her father, and that it was her job to make him proud through the testing. The fact that she had something to strive for kept her from going mad, like so many of her sisters, and it's what makes Nana stand out so much from the rest. Nana proves that just because one is a Diclonius doesn't mean that they're immediately a sadistic, homicidal monster. Mariko - You know, in the end, I think I find Mariko the truly saddest Diclonius of all. Let's look at her life as a whole for a moment. Sentenced to solitary confinement the very day she was born, Mariko lived for years in a massive tank devoid of light, life, or much sound even. During this period of blindness, the child was slowly driven mad by her jealousy, anger, hatred, and desperate longing to see her parents. Finally, after an assumed 4-6 years of this bleak, empty life, Mariko was let out of her confinement, and quickly began to find joy in killing and tormenting others, like a child tearing the legs off a spider... But what else has she ever known? What has she ever known in life but death and torment? Certainly not life, light, love, or compassion... As her father said, all of these were taken from her, and he was the one who took them. In the end, none of these Diclonii show any signs of being "evil" by nature. Yes, they are an evolved branch of humanity, but not one of them ever killed without being first mistreated and cast aside by humanity itself.